tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Lady Hatt
Thomas' Train |last_appearance=Thomas's Christmas Party |creator(s)=Rev. W. Awdry |uk_voice_actor=Teresa Gallagher |us_voice_actor=Jules de Jongh Teresa Gallagher |name=Lady Jane Hatt |gender=Female |country_of_origin= Island of Sodor |affiliation=North Western Railway |spouse(s)=Sir Topham Hatt |children= * Barbara Jane Hatt * Charles Topham Hatt |relative(s)= * Stephen and Bridget Hatt * Sir Handel Brown * Sir Handel Lloyd Brown * Dowager Hatt * Sir Lowham Hatt }} Jane, Lady Hatt (née Brown) is Sir Topham Hatt's wife and the sister of Sir Handel Brown I. Biography ''The Railway Series'' Jane Brown married Mr Topham Hatt in 1910, and they had two children together; Barbara Jane, born the year after their marriage, in 1911, and Charles Topham, born three years later in 1914. Upon Topham reciveing a Baronetcy in 1948, Jane became Lady Hatt. She lived with her husband in Wellsworth. She became a widow upon her husband's death in 1956. ''Thomas & Friends'' Lady Hatt occasionally helps her husband with railway business, and the engines sometimes go to extreme lengths to help throw parties for her birthday. She likes the railway, but had a certain dislike for Annie and Clarabel until they were cleaned and repainted. Although her husband runs a railway, she likes a day out on a boat or in their car. Percy once had the job of taking Lady Hatt to Great Waterton for a surprise; to see the brass band. On one Valentine's Day, Lady Hatt was given a pet cat and bunches of roses by her husband, and then was showered with beautiful lights. Personality The engines are extremely fond of her and like when she visits the railway or rides in one of their coaches. A kind and gentle woman, Lady Hatt usually praises the engines for their good deeds. However, at times Lady Hatt can be prone to complaining. She complained about Annie and Clarabel's poor state saying they looked like beach huts and she also got upset when her husband suggested taking a hot air balloon to the grand opening of Rumblin Brudge. Attire In the first series, Lady Hatt's original outfit consisted of a white top with a light blue blouse with matching trousers. Her hair was also short. In the third series, Lady Hatt was portrayed wearing a blue button down. However, the rest of her attire is not shown. Her figure also slimmed and remains the appearance from the third series onwards. In the fifth series, as well as a portrait image cameo in Thomas and the Magic Railroad, her attire consisted of a pink shirt with an indigo sweater with a white pearl necklace. However, in Lady's Hatt's Birthday Party, she was seen wearing a pink evening gown in the ending sequence. From the seventh series onward, Lady Hatt's current outfit consists of a blue dress combined with a white trim sweater with a pink heart pin, with matching shoes, and matching hat with a pink hatband and matching flower. In The Green Controller and in a cameo in Topped Off Thomas, Lady Hatt's appearance temporarily changed; her outfit she had on was a light blue two button dress with a beige hat with a black hatband. She has ever since returned to her seventh series onward outfit. Appearances |-|Railway Series= ''The Railway Series * 'Toby the Tram Engine' - Toby and the Stout Gentleman and Thomas in Trouble Companion Volumes * '''1996' - Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection and Thomas's Christmas Party |-|Television Series= , James and the Coaches , Toby and the Stout Gentleman and Thomas in Trouble * 'Series 3' - A Scarf for Percy and Bulgy * 'Series 5' - Lady Hatt's Birthday Party and Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday * 'Series 7' - The Runaway Elephant, Bulgy Rides Again , The Grand Opening and Best Dressed Engine * 'Series 8' - Thomas and the Tuba and Percy and the Magic Carpet * 'Series 9' - Percy and the Oil Painting , Thomas and the Birthday Picnic , Tuneful Toots and Flour Power * 'Series 10' - Thomas and the Jet Plane , The Green Controller, Topped Off Thomas and Which Way Now? * 'Series 11' - Thomas Sets Sail , Toby's Triumph , Thomas and the Runaway Car and Duncan Does it All * 'Series 12' - Rosie's Funfair Special , Saved You! and Percy and the Bandstand * 'Series 13' - Tickled Pink , Double Trouble , Toby's New Whistle, Thomas and the Runaway Kite and The Biggest Present of All * 'Series 14' - Charlie and Eddie , Pop Goes Thomas and Jitters and Japes * 'Series 15' - Up, Up and Away!, Wonky Whistle and Fiery Flynn * 'Series 16' - Express Coming Through , Thomas and the Rubbish Train , Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor , Muddy Matters and Happy Birthday Sir! * 'Series 17' - Wayward Winston and The Afternoon Tea Express * 'Series 19' - Who's Geoffrey? , Diesel's Ghostly Christmas and Reds vs. Blues * 'Series 20' - Engine of the Future * 'Series 21' - Terence Breaks the Ice and Confused Coaches * 'Series 22' - Rosie is Red Specials * '''2000' - Thomas and the Magic Railroad * 2008 - The Great Discovery * 2009 - Hero of the Rails * 2010 - Misty Island Rescue * 2011 - Day of the Diesels * 2013 - King of the Railway * 2015 - Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * 2016 - The Great Race Learning Segments * Series 9 - What Goes Where? * Series 10 - Who Can Take Them? & Which Outfit for Which Occasion? }} |-|Other Media= * 1996 - The Play Train!, Lost Property!, The Brown Bear, and A Day at the Beach! * 1997 - 'Smile, Please!', The Daisy Chain and Bobbing About! * 1998 - Potty Parrot! , The Carnival!, The Easter Cake!, The Red Squirrel! , The Train Game, Look Alike , Toby and the Stout Gentleman! , and The Big Speech! * 1999 - Summer Fun! * 2001 - Rolling Around! and Skating Show! * 2003 - Seaside Search! , Cook Controller! , Really Fast Food!, Feeding Time , Bertie's Bumpy Ride! and The Cat Controller! * 2004 - The Grand Opening, Night Lights , Elephants and Engines , Holiday Hat , Bulgy's Back! , Monster Mistake! , A Nice Quiet Day , Ben's Blunder and Travelling Thomas * 2005 - Model Engines and Working Christmas * 2006 - Busy Bee * 2007 - In for Treatment * 2008 - A Spring Clean! , Toby's Triumph , and Percy and the Left Luggage , Giant Puffer * 2009 - King Arthur * 2010 - Carnival Costume * 2011 - The Treasure Hunt, Puffer Portrait , and Perfect Panto * 2012 - Double Trouble , Sound Around , Edward the Hero , Wonky Whistle , Up, Up and Away! , Express Coming Through! , and Thomas and the Rubbish Train * 2013 - Happy Birthday, Sir! , The Fat Controller's Bedtime Story (Issue 660) , The Fat Controller's Bedtime Story (Issue 662), and New Year Party * 2014 - Valentine's Surprise, Happy Birthday, Sir! , and The Afternoon Tea Express Lady Hatt also appeared in the magazine stories, Thomas and the Baby, A Friend's Party, A Hole in One, Dressing Up, Feeding Time, Happy Holiday!, Keeping Dry, Lights On, Lost and Found, Puzzles, Scaredy Puffer!, Snap Happy, Sodor's Strong Man, Station Mystery, The Flower Dome, The Hallowe'en Special, The Tiny Engine, and Working Whistles. Annual Stories * 1985 - Gale Warning }} Voice Actors * Teresa Gallagher (UK; thirteenth series onwards - US; seventeenth series onwards) * Jules de Jongh (US; thirteenth - fifteenth series) * Fu Suzuki (Japan; fifth and seventh series) * Ikumi Sugiyama (Japan; tenth - thirteenth series) * Sakura Yoshioka (Japan; Day of the Diesels onwards) * Ewa Serwa (Poland; thirteenth series onwards) * Benedikte Kruse (Norway; thirteenth - fifteenth series, excluding Day of the Diesels) * Marianne Westby (Norway; Day of the Diesels only) * Gabriela Guzmán (Latin America; thirteenth series onwards, excluding twenty second series) * Rocío Garcel (Latin America; twenty second series only) * Sabine Hahn (Germany; Audio Books only) * Margrit Strassburger (Germany; thirteenth series onwards) * Blanche Ravalec (France and French speaking Canada; tenth series onwards) * María Sánchez (Spain) * Susa Saukko (Finland; thirteenth series onwards) * Olga Kuznetsova (Russia) * Elain Llwyd (Wales) * Vina Papadopoulou﻿ (Greece) Trivia * According to Lady Hatt's Birthday Party, Lady Hatt's birthday is during the summer. * Lady Hatt is the only human character to have a namecard. * In the Magazines, Lady Hatt is commonly referred to as "Lady Topham Hatt". This was what the Wooden Railway called her as well. She is occasionally mistaken for Dowager Hatt also. **For example, as she was mentioned in Who's Geoffrey? her husband also mentions her in the Czech dubbing as Dowager Hatt. * Lady Hatt's appearance has changed drastically throughout the series: ** In the third series, Lady Hatt's appearance changed almost entirely as she gained longer hair, lost her irises, start wearing eyeshadow, and donned a blouse. ** In the seventh series, she had less makeup on. ** From the twelfth series onwards, she had red lipstick. ** Her eye colour has also changed several times, they were blue in series one, black in series three through nine, blue again in The Green Controller, black again from the rest of series ten until The Great Discovery, and brown from series twelve and onwards. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Brio (discontinued) * Trading Cards (discontinued) * Departing Now (discontinued) * Take Along (sold with Wellsworth station; discontinued) es:Lady Hatt he:גברת האט ja:ハット卿夫人 pl:Pani Szyneczka ru:Леди Хэтт Category:Humans Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Awdry-created characters Category:Female characters